


Light Me Up

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List (2015)
Genre: Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Bruce learns quickly but it’s clear that aside from knowing how to kiss in a way that lights Ely up from the inside out, he has no idea what he’s doing.
Relationships: Bruce II/Ely (Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Kudos: 15





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "deepthroating/face fucking," from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

Bruce’s dorm isn’t ideal. His bed is narrow and barely big enough for both of them and the walls are paper thin. But it’s one of the few places they can be alone and Ely likes the intimacy of falling asleep with a leg thrown over Bruce’s, sharing breath and body heat. 

It’s after midnight and they both have early class in the morning. But Ely can’t make himself stop, his hands slipping beneath Bruce’s t-shirt to stroke the planes of his belly, dragging his lips down to his throat to suck a bruise into his overheated skin.

 _We should stop_ is on the tip of Ely’s tongue. Not because he wants to - it’s the _last_ thing he wants - but because he’s already rushed Bruce headfirst into things that just months ago he didn’t know he wanted.  
Bruce learns quickly but it’s clear that aside from knowing how to kiss in a way that lights Ely up from the inside out, he has no idea what he’s doing. 

It shouldn’t be as sexy as it is but they spend five minutes together and Ely’s flushed and turned on, desperate to get his hands and mouth on Bruce’s tight, toned body. Beneath his hoodies and striped Polos, he’s hiding a body that makes Ely salivate. 

Bruce is sweet and attentive and so enthusiastic Ely could get a swollen ego. It takes Ely a second to realize Bruce is rolling them, awkwardly tying to get Ely to his back with limited space to maneuver. 

Ely lands in a pile of pillows with a huff of startled laughter. Bruce is pink faced as he leans in, lips brushing Ely’s. “Can I try something?” He hesitates, a self-deprecating smile hovering at his lips. 

Ely loves the way Bruce gets flustered when he’s turned on. The way he flushes down his throat to his collarbone, the way he rocks his hips against Ely. 

“Whatever you want,” Ely says breathlessly, meaning it wholeheartedly. 

Bruce kisses him and drags Ely’s t-shirt up his belly. “Take this off,” he mumbles. 

Ely complies and goes hot all over when Bruce tugs at his jeans, pulling them down and off, discarding them and leaving Ely in just his underwear, his dick rock hard and tenting the thin cotton. 

Bruce looks him over, his breathing labored. “Fuck,” he says with a hint of reverence. He strokes his fingertips down Ely’s chest, the definition of his stomach and tugs at the waist of his briefs. In a second, Ely is completely naked, with Bruce still mostly dressed, on his knees between Ely’s splayed thighs. 

Bruce wraps a tentative hand around Ely. “I have no idea what I’m doing,” he admits and Ely is overwhelmed by it, how much he loves that Bruce says what’s on his mind. He’s comfortable enough in his own skin to be uncomfortable, vulnerable, in a way Ely is still learning. 

Ely touches Bruce’s cheek, his jaw, the corner of his mouth, a wave of fondness making his chest tight. “Just do what feels right,” he says with his heart in his throat making it difficult to speak.

Bruce turns his cheek to press a kiss to Ely’s palm and gives him a sweetly flustered half smile. He ducks his head and drags his lips down Ely’s throat, the line of his sternum to his belly button, leaving behind a trail of heat. Bruce spends a moment lavishing attention to the spot beneath Ely’s hip that makes him squirm, where he’s vulnerable and sensitive. 

In Bruce’s palm, Ely’s dick is leaking pre-come. Bruce smears his thumb in it, making Ely groan, a shudder working its way down his spine. Bruce replaces his thumb with his tongue, licking at the tip and taking the taste of Ey into his mouth. He makes a low hungry sound and Ely swears it takes him every ounce of will to keep from coming right then. 

Bruce drags his palm up and gets it slick before using it to jerk Ely off lazily, once, twice. After a second, he dips his head and takes the head between his lips. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Ely says on a breath. He settles more deeply into the pillows, lets his legs splay wider and focuses on the way Bruce looks, glasses tossed aside, mouth pink and wet, with a dick between his lips. 

Ely has too much experience to be this close to coming. But Bruce keeps darting little glances up at him, with flush-stained cheeks and a swollen mouth. He makes hungry, _desperate_ sounds when Ely’s cock nudges the back of his throat. When he pushes a hand into his underwear and moans, a shuddering sound that reverberates through Ely, Ely nearly comes right there, not five minutes into having a mouth on his dick.

A week after deciding that they were not-so-officially dating, Ely laid Bruce out and spent close to an hour teasing him to a deep, shuddering orgasm. It was one of the hottest moments of Ely’s vast and varied sexual experience. 

This is quickly taking the top spot.

Bruce goes down too quickly. Ely’s hips come off the bed in surprise, back bowing, and Bruce splutters, chokes and pulls off with a wet gasp that sends all of the blood in Ely rushing to his dick. 

_Fuck_. He touches the crown of Bruce’s head, fingers curling in his hair. “Hey,” he breathes, “go easy.” He tightens his grip, urging Bruce to look at him. “You don’t have anything to prove.” 

That seems to settle Bruce. He gives him a wry smile, takes a breath, and takes Ely back between his lips, his tongue flat and his mouth wide. Bruce takes him _deep_ , all the way back to his gag reflex. He splutters again, nearly chokes but doesn’t pull off or gag. He pulls off after a second, when Ely’s absolutely sure he’s going to blow his load, and uses the mess of saliva and pre-come to get his hand slick. He strokes Ely a few times, looks up with dazed eyes, his mouth a mess, and gives him a smile before taking Ely back in. 

Screw it. This is so hot Ely can’t help it. With a hand in Bruce’s hair, a last-second warning, he comes _hard_.


End file.
